The present disclosure relates generally to women's hair accessories and more particularly to hair accessories having a light source.
Typical of such hair accessories are scrunchies, barrettes, ponytail holders, bobby pins, clam clips, hair bands, hair bows, combs, ribbons, and the like. These hair accessories are configured to secure a defined amount or bunch of hair. While such hair accessories are functional in that they confine hair to keep it out of the face or in a particularly defined hairstyle, they also have become part of the wearer's ensemble. Thus, hair accessories are often matched in color and style with the outfit worn by the user.
The disclosure adds yet another flair to such hair accessories.